The Grey Chronicles
by Little Ceaser's
Summary: The adventures of Stone the Wolverine and his best friend Cody Benton the Prototype as they bring "peace" to strange and exciting worlds.


**Well hi! This is an idea I've had and I'm just now throwing it up on here. Enjoy.**

* * *

Stone the Wolverine felt his teeth grind as he watched what would be called the "Drop site Massacre" in the not-too-distant future begin to take place. The Dragon assault ship he was in hovered over the soon to be battlefield, completely invisible to any form of detection that was available in this universe, through magical and technological means. The big male's enormous hands tightened into fists and his brown, fingerless gloves squeaked softly in protest, while the metal studs on the knuckles gleamed. His whole body quivered with rage, from the end of his long tail to his ears. When he was living on Mobius, killing your kin was an automatic death sentence, which was usually carried out by the nearest tribesmen or women. To his race, family was held above all else, as such, Stone viewed this massacre as the ultimate betrayal of trust and brotherhood. This was exactly what some people would think in the future, but that didn't help much.

Normally, only a few people could effectively speak to him while he was in one of his moods, as in not getting beaten into the ground by an angry berserker. When it came to this particular event, that list changed to one person. Said person was watching him from across the cargo bay, not saying a word. Roxanne "Rocky" Davis leaned against the wall trying to work up the courage to say something to him. Her COG armor made her stand out from the RDA technicians walking around the bay. Her bright blue eyes and blonde hair that she had in a ponytail made her look like a valley girl, but if you told her that you'd be wondering why you were moaning on the floor. The techies were all trying to hide their glances at Stone but failing miserably at it, all of them well aware that he could bring down the ship with very little effort. She understood why, she had seen the big guy tear through enemy lines with his bare hands and then she could watch his healing factor piece himself back together. It was scary as hell.

"Go talk to him." Rocky glanced at the ferret that seemingly appeared right next to her, "he's about to blow a fuse" he continued. This ferret, aptly named Wraith, who was also a Mobian, wore a cloak with gray sneakers and armbands, with fur as dark as coal, but bright blue eyes that had a twinkle of mischief in them.

"What should I say?" She asked, "He already hates this place." He shrugged.

"It doesn't matter." He said, "Hell, you can talk about shoes and he'd listen to ya." The Gear arched a brow.

"Do you expect me to believe that?" She asked. The assassin shrugged.

"I don't care, just make the damned effort."

"But-"

"TO ALL THE HELLS WITH THIS!" A very large and angry wolverine stormed toward the bay doors, Troika in hand and power sword on his back his low rough voice being heard through the whole room. Stone stomped to the bay doors and clasped the launch door lever. "I'M GOIN' DOWN THERE SO I CAN TEAR HORUS A NEW ONE!" He wrenched open the doors but was stopped.

"Hey! I ain't getting left behind while you beat the shit out of space marines!"Stone's best friend and fellow adrenaline junkie Cody Benton drawled from where he leaned against the wall with a humorous expression. He was a Prototype, capable of shape shifting into anything. The form he chose to take was also his appearance when he stumbled upon a crate of DX-1118 C that had fallen from a Blackwatch helicopter. He was about five foot eleven, on the muscular side, with short blonde hair, blue eyes and a small scar under his left eye. He wore a dark blue pullover hoodie that the sleeves had been ripped off of and baggy cargo pants. He had dark brown work boots and athletic tape going to the middle of his forearms. Tribal tattoos ran up and down his arms.

Stone looked at the "human" and smirked.

"Good."

Kickass line-break

Ferrus Manus was no fool, far from it in fact. He knew that he was going to die when Fulgrim raised that curved blade. He merely sighed, made his peace with himself, closed his eyes and waited for death.

**KRAKA-BOOM**

The sound of small rocks hitting the ground and dust settling was surprisingly loud. The air cleared and revealed a man calmly sitting on a rock next to a good-sized crater. The Gorgon stood from his place on the ground and retrieved Firebrand, the blade he made for the former brother that stood next to him.

"Do you serve the Imperium human? Or are you another Chaos-serving Traitor?" Ferrus rumbled. Did his former brother just flinch?

"Neither." The man said, "I'm just a distraction." With those words, his right arm suddenly darkened and extended, growing spikes as it lengthened.

"Ha! Dear brother, I have been sent a daemon to aid me in battle! Where is your God Emperor now?" Fulgrim's words sounded as if he was trying to convince himself. The monster sneered.

"Bitch please. I'm Blacklight." His limb shot out and wrapped around Fulgrim like a huge whip. "I'd eat any daemon you sent against me for an appetizer." He lifted the Primarch up slammed him into the ground. The whip was retracted and Fulgirm was punched with a club as big as a power fist. _Wait, was that his hand _Ferrus wondered. "Stay down!" the xeno said to the former Primarch and turned to the Gorgon "You need to get to cover."

"What? Why? I must kill my treacherous brother and keep him from harming the Imperium." The xeno rolled his eyes and pointed to the stronghold that Horus undoubtedly watched from.

"By now the Arch Dickhead has seen me take on Fulgrim and win. So he'll most likely order an artillery strike on this position. You need to go _now_."

"How dare you give me orders you _freak_! I am the Primarch of the X Legion and I will decide how I fight in battle!"

"I just saved your goddamn life. We can call it even if you get moving. Not before."

With an _extremely_ reluctant nod Ferrus walked away, before turning back.

"You never gave your name." The _thing_ nodded slightly.

"Cody Benton." With a scowl, the Gorgon walked away, and Cody turned back to his "victim". "Get your ass up. I know you're awake."

"Why did you spare me?" the fallen Primarch asked.

"Because you are regretting ever touching that blade." A hand whipped out and latched onto the wrist of the sword-arm "this thing is a pain in the ass anyway." He took the blade in a firm grip and tore it out of the Phoenician's hand. The Blacklight being stabbed the blade into the stone, and with one firm motion, snapped it cleanly in two. The Primarch roared in pain as the daemon inside of him attempted leave his body and kill the virus. Moving so fast that it was almost invisible, Cody drew a small dagger from his pocket and stabbed it into Fulgrim's chest. The Gilded Panoply, Fulgrim's master crafted Artificer power armor, could do nothing against it as it had one purpose, to kill demons, daemons, whatever the Black sent to fight the Gray.

The soul dagger was a small piece of gray metal made to wound the soul. They had the added benefit of being able become small exorcisms when needed. A downside was that they _hurt like hell. _ Fulgrim yelled for all he was worth as the daemon inside him was killed permanently. The Primarch slumped back to the ground and Cody hoisted the Phoenician onto his back. He glared at Horus's stronghold.

"Fuzzy bastard gets to have all the fun." And then the shells started to fall. "Crap!"

Kick ass line-break

Horus Lupercal watched the "battle" from the wall of his fortress. The Traitor and Loyalist forces were matched well, even as that weakling Fulgrim was carried off by that _thing _that had dispatched his brother with almost contemptuous ease. How dare Fulgrim allow himself to be captured so easily? The cause still had need of him. No matter, the Arch-heretic liked a challenge, and dealing with a legion that had just lost its leader would be a grand one.

**CRUNCH**

The sound came from behind him and Horus turned. The newcomer was clearly a xeno and it stood, coming up to the bottom of Horus's breast plate.

"And just who are you _little one_" Horus jeered, his two captains, Ezekyle Abaddon and Horus Aximand grinned as the alien winced at the height comment. It shrugged and adjusted its weapons, a power sword and a strange double barreled gun of alien design.

"That depends on who you ask, some call me friend, some call me an animal, and a few call me bastard. But my name is Stone."

"How very interesting." The former Primarch snapped his fingers, "Aximand, bring me those weapons, I wish to see them." With and affirmative sound, the marine moved to take them as Horus turned back to the battle.

_Crack!_

"By Chaos!" _Whoosh! _The captain suddenly flew by Horus's side and out over the battle before plummeting into the masses below. The Primarch turned and found the alien calmly leaning on its blade, the point planted in the floor.

"Send the other one, I frickin' dare ya." Abaddon made to attack the alien but Horus stopped him with a gesture.

"I shall kill him, don't bother." The Warmaster hefted Worldbreaker and activated the Talon. The alien grinned.

"You talk too much." The Warmaster didn't answer and opened fire with the Talon. The bolt rounds pinged off the floor and exploded as Stone jumped into the air and returned the favor as he came down, knocking Abaddon unconscious with a smooth kick to the forehead. Tossing his firearm aside, the wolverine whipped his blade from its back scabbard and swung at Horus who blocked with his mace. Stone's sword was a good weapon, forged by a son of Hephaestus, but against the craft of the God Emperor, it might as well been balsa wood. Horus stepped back and brought the maul around for another blow as the blade snapped.

"Your brother Ferrus and I have somethin' in common." Stone _loved_ this, fighting some god-like being with enough power to shake the foundations of a city and kill a whole army in minutes. _Like me_ the wolverine thought. Except he had strength, and the Warmaster had super de-duperty genetic engineering. "We both have indestructible hands and forearms." Stone reared back and punched the maul as Horus swung it. It rebounded away but Horus swung his talon at Stone's face. It was caught, but Horus used the distraction to hammer at Stone's exposed side, pulverizing the wolverine's ribs. Stone snarled and swung at the Primarch's face and had his shoulder crushed for his effort. His hips followed and the wolverine found himself on the floor being crushed.

"You are a great warrior, so I shall give you one chance. Join Chaos or die."

_"__Screw you."_

"A shame. You had such potential." Stone was picked up by the Talon and hurled over the edge of the wall.

"I'M GONNA WANT THAT GUN BACK!" Horus dismissed the defiant shout.

Kick ass line-break

High above, in the atmosphere of the world, sat a UNSC Marathon class heavy cruiser named _Wrath of Kratos,_ like all vessels of the Grayed Ones it was made in the Expanse. In the cargo hold Warthogs and Hammerheads sat next to Assault bikes and Speeders, while Assault Derricks and Mammoths edged around each trying not to scrape. An RDA technician argued with an Engineseer on the precise wiring of a Mantis exoskeleton and a COG mechanic had his head stuck inside the stabilizers of an AMP suit. In the bridge at the command chair sat a Mobian wolf with dark fur, plain shoes and a threadbare cloak. On one side stood a red Mobian hedgehog with cowboy boots and gloves, on the other stood a huge Elepanthaur wearing plain steel armor in the Nordic style, the massive gauntlets that his kind wore, and a huge Thunder Hammer in proportion to his size.

"You planned this, didn't you?" The hedgehog asked with slight trepidation, not really wanting the answer.

"Yes Turbo, I did." A sigh.

"Letting Stone loose was already a gamble. The last time something even remotely like this happened, a Known was almost killed."

"I'm well aware of the Tarmon Gai'Don incident."

"I'm more concerned with the amount of interference we are allowing here." The Elephantaur rumbled.

"That is a matter that I will discuss soon Arsham."

"You'd better discuss it sooner, Lobo."

"Your teammate is fighting an entire army shouldn't he get reinforcements?" Turbo rolled his eyes, ignored the deflection and pulled back the cuff of his glove to reveal a communicator.

"Renegades, hit the cargo hold. I repeat, to the cargo hold." Turbo slid his glove back into place and stretched, "Come on Arsham, let's go." With a grunt Arsham set the hammer onto his shoulder and lumbered after his CO. Lobo sighed and sat back into his chair. Sometimes his job sucked.

Kick ass line-break

"Listen up every body. We are about to attack a legion of space marines." This caused a small wave of muttering in the group. "I know, I know. This kind of thing is strange. But Stone and Cody are down there kicking the shit out of them for us. I'd like a few more ticks myself, but if you boys want to stay here that's fine with me." When he mentioned ticks there was a collective rush into a Nu-class attack shuttle, with the markings XOXO on the side. There was a rumble of an assault bike as Narin, a White Scars marine, rode his heavily customized bike into the now cramped shuttle. The bike was styled like a chopper with bolters strapped to the sides. Raptores, a Black Dragon marine, lumbered in, strapping on a Forerunner shotgun, and the bottom of his helm was painted to resemble teeth. Robai Herrion, a Blood Angels marine, pulled on his winged jump pack and held his enormous Skyforge great sword close. Derek-420 was a SPARTAN and loped along with a COG lancer, his gold Mark four armor was pitted with dents and scars. A mage named Darius, an Imperial that already sat in a chair waiting for the team to get in and a Mobian hawk whose name was Vortex sat at the pilot's chair. Arsham practically stormed in wearing the iconic trunk mace and sharpened tusk attachments of his kind, his ever present hammer across his shoulders. Turbo watched as the majority of his team file in leaving himself and a small framed Witcher named Marcus stood next to him.

"Let's do this." Marcus rumbled, with a surprisingly deep voice for a man his size.

"Hell yes."

Kick ass line-break

Stone had healed half way down. Now he was just falling and glaring at the ground. By now, he wanted to land and beat a few Chaos marines into a pulp.

"RAAAAAARGH!" _Thud_. Stone reared out of the small crater his landing had made and tore a rock out of the ground. This rock was suddenly used to bash in a marine's face and smashed into another's helmet. Another swung a chain axe at his head, only to have Stone grab it and wrench the head off the shaft. While the blade was running, he wedged it into its former owner's face. "Come on! I got better shit to do than play with you bastards!" There were large differences between English and Gothic. While the Primarchs understood good ol' fashioned English, the rank and file had no idea what he was saying. Every one of them knew an insult when they heard it. With a roar, a dozen marines charged at him. A minute later, and whole squads threw themselves at him as the berserker punched, clawed, and chewed a path though well over a thousand Astartes. A dreadnought attacked him. He jumped on the machine's head, ripped off the viewpoint, reached in, and tore out the corpse of the marine pilot.

Across the field, three Primarchs watched as one being tore through what their three legions could not.

"How is this possible?" Corvax spoke quietly, not understanding what he saw. Vulkan gave a small shrug, barely moving, while Ferrus just watched.

"He's pissed off." Cody trudged up to them and set down his prisoner. "You three got any cuffs for a guy this big?" Ferrus nodded and lumbered off to a Thunderhawk, calling for restraints.

"Who are you?" Corvax asked.

"It's not my job to talk to people." A tank suddenly decided to fly into the air. "I watch his back. He watches mine. Not much else to it."

"Like brothers."

"Yeah."

"Who do you work for."

"Not for me to say, but he'll show up pretty soon."

"He?" Suddenly a strange shuttle came from the clouds.

"Them." The being ruefully watched as the shuttle descended. "We're dead." At the confused looks he said "It's a figure of speech." The shuttle opened and several figures dropped out followed by a large fireball. "Great, half of the damn team is here."

Kick ass line-break

"Hell yeah! They just keep comin'!" Narin stood on seat of his bike. Torque roared with glee as it shot and burnt its way through the army, the bolters firing and the super-heated exhaust flaring, Narin's twin blades whirling as they sliced through armor. Robai soared on the fumes of his pack, his sword spinning as he cut through heretics in mid-air.

"These marines could have been our brothers in another life." The angel said, "Don't forget that." Raptores blasted a heretic with his shotgun and used the long blades that extended from his forearms past his shoulders to slice open two others.

"They're still heretics" he rumbled "treat them as such." Raptores had been fighting much longer than the other marines and had been tempered fighting for the Gray, not just the Emperor.

"Enough talk; show them why the Renegades are feared boys!" Turbo buzzed through the ceramite armor as if it wasn't there. Arsham's hammer rose and fell, his trunk mace slamming into dreadnoughts and a marine was impaled on one of his tusks, kicking weakly.

"Find Stone damn it! Find Stone!"

**_"_****_RAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHH"_** There was a chorus of "found him" over the comm. Stone had erupted out from under a veritable mountain of Traitor marines, an arm in his mouth and one marine in each hand, held by the throat, before being forced back under through the sheer weight of bodies over him.

"Should we help him or just leave him in there?" Raptores rumbled.

"That's a good question." The situation solved itself as Stone dug his way out from under the pile of mostly dead heretics and glared at the "reinforcements".

"What the hell do you want Turbo?"

"Lobo sent us to help you." The wolverine spat out a piece of ceramite.

"Why the hell would he do that?"

"He said something about how this Spike was important." The hedgehog crossed his arms, waiting for the next outburst.

"Great, I got baby sitters now." Stone huffed, before stomping on a marine's neck as the Astartes tried to crawl away. "If you're here to fight, kill somethin'." He growled. "If you ain't, get out of my way." With a snarl the wolverine bounded into the fray. Turbo rolled his eyes spoke into the comm.

"Agapios, put up a little light show for us."

"Understood." Agapios was a warrior patron of Zeus and had been endowed with powerful electro kinetic abilities because of it. He had also been in the Dragon watching the entire time. The man was well muscled and broad shouldered, with a strong face and close cropped hair. Unlike most Grayed Ones that got rid of their armor and weapons when they joined, Agapios had kept his. He wielded the mighty sword of Zeus and wore the armor of Athena into battle. Both had served him well in his long career as a warrior. He climbed up a ladder to a hatch and stood on top of the ship. Rolling his neck and planting his feet, Agapios raised his hands to the sky. The magic always came slowly when he was channeling this much. The clouds above him began to swirl and crackle. Lightning came down from the sky, pounding the traitors' lines. Tanks were destroyed, and squads were cooked in their armor.

"Come and face us!" He yelled, empowering his voice with magic. Making sure he was heard. "Come to your deaths!" The loyalist legions were hauling their wounded into Thunderhawks, not really paying attention to the action.

Kick ass line-break

All of the World Eaters were warriors. They loved to fight against foes that would be a mighty challenge. This is why when they saw the Renegades carving their way through the legions below, they were practically frothing at the mouth for a chance at blood. They pounded down the slope and crashed headlong into the flank of the heretics and the lingering loyalists. The mad men hacked their way towards the Grayed Ones, eager for blood. Stone had fallen into another rage and was happy to help them. He jumped high into the air and snatched a chaos raptor passing him, then used him as a landing pad. It then became an all-out brawl as the wolverine sent marines into the air with punches as they tried to overwhelm him with sheer numbers. And suddenly, Stone was flying through the air. He landed next to Turbo and Arsham, skidding to a halt. On his face. With a groan, he rolled over and stared at his teammates.

"What the hell just hit me?" He gasped as the bones and flesh on his face repaired itself. Sitting up, he groaned even louder. "_Ohshit_." All three stared as the Red Angel stood in front of his gene-sons both of his chain-axes held easily in his mammoth hands.

"Cody, get your viral ass over here. NOW."

"What's up?"

"We are all about to be eaten by the crazy bastard of crazy bastards."

"I'm coming." Within seconds, a massive dust cloud started making its way towards them. With a grunt, Stone popped his neck and stretched the muscles in his chest and back.

"This ain't gonna feel good." He cracked his knuckles and sighed. "Alright, who does what?"

"Arsham, you and I cover them. Stone, you and Cody do what you do best."

"Good." Stone smashed his fists together and Cody skidded to a stop next to him, forming his hands into claws.

"I hit high." Cody drawled.

"I hit low." Stone rumbled.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!"

"BOOYAH!"

They smashed into Angron with enough force to shatter a mountain. The Primarch slammed into the ground, not expecting the sheer force of the impact. Unfortunately, the demigod reared up and tossed them both aside, his own rage helped along by the Nails in his head.

"I AM THE PRIMARCH OF THE WORLD EATERS! AND YOU SHALL TASTE DEATH THIS DAY!"

Cody's hammerfists bounced off the nigh impenetrable armor and Stone's claws and teeth did nothing but make sparks. And they fought against a madman strong enough to destroy cities with his bare hands. Cody lost his arms and legs while a huge gash ran from Stone's shoulder to his hip.

"Ahhhh shit." Stone groaned as he healed.

"Yep. We're dead. Again." Both watched disinterestedly as the Primarch stalked up to them, readying himself for the death blow for each of them.

"Back off." All three looked up at the figure that floated in the air above them. "If anyone is going to kill those two, _it will be me!_" Lobo landed on the ground and raised his staff in an aggressive stance, ready to fight. The red angel roared, both axes swung in an X strike downward. The wolf merely stepped back and swung his staff in a hammer strike right in Angron's face. The Primarch staggered back, blinking away spots and looked at his opponent.

It was clearly a xeno, with a strange stick. But it was more than that, as his head felt like a warhound had stepped on it. He came again and watched as the xeno flipped out of the way, landing a strike on his shoulder armor. The blow left a pit and knocked the Primarch to the ground. Lobo planted the staff at the base of Angron's throat.

"I'd ask if you'd yield, but I already know the answer." Lobo jabbed the demigod in between the eyes, knocking him unconscious. "Get up, you two." Stone and Cody stood, knowing they were screwed. "Call the dragon and get to the _Wrath._ I have a briefing everyone needs to hear."

"Your briefings suck." Cody drawled as his arms finished growing back.

"And what do we do with him?" Stone jutted his chin at the stirring Primarch. Lobo glanced down and jabbed him again.

"Leave him." The wolf started walking away, and whistled for the rest of the team with magic. "It's time to go" he said as they formed a circle around him "Pilot, bring the Dragon down." There was an affirmative from the comm. line, and the assault ship lowered. It hovered several feet in the air and opened its cargo bay doors.

"Get in here!" Rocky stood at the opening, manning a Covenant plasma cannon as Agapios launched thunderbolts at the marines. Both were letting loose with everything they had, as Lobo and Robai catapulted themselves up and Turbo followed them a spilt-second later. Raptores dragged himself up as Arsham picked up both Narin and his bike with one hand hoisted them up, making the ship dip from the weight. Stone and Cody were the last on, intent bagging a few more kills before leaving. As they lifted off, Rocky stomped right up to Stone and grabbed his nose. "You will not do that again. DO YOU HEAR ME?" The wolverine nodded furiously, trying to breathe through the death grip she had on his face. "IF YOU DO, I WILL THROW YOU OUT THE AIR LOCK!" She gave him a firm shake and stormed away as Stone looked at his nose, checking for blood.

"Ow." Stone rubbed the end of his nose as his teammates laughed and Cody slapped him on the back. Someone found a crate full of liquor and Stone found himself holding a glass of ryncol. Taking a sip of the radioactive drink, he watched the crowd and found Rocky glaring at him as she sat on a crate and leaned on the wall. He lumbered over and sat next to her feet, grinning when she sat her legs his shoulder. "Am I forgiven?" he rumbled, patting her armored calf as he looked over his shoulder.

She pursed her lips in thought. "Get me a beer, and we'll call it even."

"But you'll lose your foot rest." She flicked his ear.

"Then maybe my foot rest should hurry, _hmm?_" he laughed before walking over and grabbed one. Next to him, Cody was flirting with an, shall we say, _endowed_ technician as he inhaled what had to be his tenth drink. Turbo and Arsham were arguing, something about a lascannon or a SPARTAN laser. Stone sniggered as Arsham daintily took a sip from the teacup and saucer he held in his huge hands. Narin was chasing after Robai in circles holding a wrench, yelling about spilling drinks on motorcycles. Raptores carefully pulled apart the delicate pieces of his shotgun, a glass of Cadian whiskey sat untouched next to him. Derek sat next to him, sharpening his knife and probably talking to Sasha, his AI, in that sound proof helmet of his. Marcus sat close by, nursing his pride about having to stay on the shuttle. Vortex laid on a gurney under his "baby" tinkering with the engine and Darius helped him alternatively reading and handing the hawk tools. He got back to the crate Rocky sat on watching as she calmly filed her nails holding her legs without support.

"About time you got back here." She snapped her fingers while taking her drink, "sit." He did, and sighed as he felt her begin kneading the muscles between his neck and shoulders.

"You don't really need to do that." Stone feebly attempted to get away, only to stay still from the Gear's surprisingly strong grip.

"What do you always say to people that you fight? 'You talk too much'?" She laughed quietly, completely unafraid of him; he liked that. Across the bay Lobo was speaking into a private channel on his mike.

"How is the integrity of the spike holding up?" He said.

"Well enough, but this _event_ needs to be stopped." Lockjaw, a Tertulian, was Lobo's second in command, and the Renegades' mentor. The Tertulians looked like large snapping turtles, with spiked shells and large talons on their hands. Lockjaw had stayed on the _Wrath_ overseeing the operation as a whole. "This kind of convergence has happened before, but it was always stable. No one up here has seen any difference. Yet this place is trying to tear itself apart." Lobo frowned.

"We're entering the atmosphere now and switching to repulse movement. I'll give the briefing when we land."

"Gotcha boss." Lobo sighed.

"Well damn."


End file.
